Tharja's Stories
by Tharja-anon
Summary: Just a quick one shit, smut-shit, not that good. I don't own Fire Emblem in any way whatsoever. Also leave reviews please, they're helpful and they nourish me


Tharja sat in her tent studying her dark magic, disappointed she wasn't spending time with Robin

"What is wrong with him? We're married now; we should be spending every second of the day together." She sighed out

"Now that we've found Noire and Morgan, Robin's been spending all his time with them!" she recalled to her husband training and having fun with her daughters

"Tharja? Are you in?" she heard called behind her as someone walked into the tent

"Oh! Robin, darling, of course, come in." she turned around excited to see her husband

"Aren't you out helping the girls?" she was wondering why he was back, happy nonetheless

"Well I was, but they said they'd like some time to themselves, and that I should spend some more time with you." He replied

"Oh, well, I think I know how we can spend some time together." Tharja slowed her voice as her hands went to her cloak

"Ah! Uh, well, I guess that's one thing we can do." Robin stuttered out, nervously looking at the door. He loved his wife, but it was still early in the day and everyone was walking out in camp

"Robin, we haven't spent any _quality _time together in quite a while." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

"I really need this," She moved her lips close to his neck "and I know you want this." She began kissing him and made her way to his lips

"Tharja, I really don't know if we should be doing this." He protested despite all the affection his wife was giving him

"Look Robin, I know you really want this too." She reached her hands down to his crotch and felt him; she pulled him down onto their bed and continued kissing him

After this Robin couldn't resist her any more. He undid his cloak too and began kissing her even more passionately. He stood over her, his tongue caressing hers, and holding her hands down.

"Tharja, I really have needed this too, I've been neglecting you for so long, I promise we'll spend the _whole _day together." He began undoing his pants

"Oh Robin, I'm so happy, I've been waiting a very long time for you." She signaled to her pants, which were already seeping wet

She pulled her clothes down to reveal her snow white breasts

Robin began teasing them gently, rolling his tongue down one while caressing the other

He ran his hands down her entire body, Tharja moaning the whole time

Tharja asserted herself "Robin, I think we should cut to the chase."

Robin pulled his dick out and slowly teased Tharja, she was practically begging him

With one fell swoop he thrust himself in and Tharja let out a scream of ecstasy

Robin slowly started moving in and out, Tharja's hips almost dominating him. He cautioned her "Tharja, it's still bright outside, someone might hear us."

She clasped her hand around her mouth, her face crimson red, suppressing her moans

Robin felt like experimenting, putting his tactical skills to use. He sat down on the bed as Tharja lowered herself on to him. She rode him as her hips were swaying back and forth. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and continued messily kissing him

They changed positions again; Tharja was on all fours as her husband once again entered full force, not letting up for a second. She desperately steadied herself by grabbing Robin's arm, her face smothered in the bed, her tongue falling out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back

They both stood up and Tharja leaned herself against the wall. Robin lifted her leg and continued pounding away. She cradled his head as they kissed even more. Tharja was almost losing her mind

They continued for what felt like an eternity to Tharja. It was already getting dark out, and she was screaming Robin's name. He really didn't care who heard at this point

They kept going and going, Tharja laying on her back digging her nails into Robin's, holding onto him for dear life. With one final thrust Robin came inside Tharja, while she tightened her hold around him even more as she thought she was going to lose herself

He rolled over onto his back, the two of them panting loudly

Tharja was rubbing her stomach happily and smiling to herself "Robin, I'm glad we were able to spend the day together like this."

He turned to her, "I'm sure we'll have to make this a habit, I don't want you to be lonely any longer." He kissed her forehead, my love.

* * *

Tharja was giggling madly to herself as she was putting the final sentences in to her story. She was so immersed she didn't notice that Robin was standing there reading over her shoulder, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Uh, Tharja, w-what is this you're writing?" he was barely able to ask

"ROBIN! What are you doing here? I thought you were out with the girls." She spun around shutting her book

"I decided to call it a day early, but it seems you've been very busy too. What exactly is that?" he was deeply confused as to what his wife was doing

"This? Oh this is nothing, just some scribbles and doodles." She tried to play it off

"It seems like it was more than that, why exactly are you writing this?"

"Well, we haven't been spending any time together recently; you've just been talking to the girls." She said angrily

"I didn't know you felt that way, look, I promise you won't have to do that anymore. So no more of these silly stories." He hugged her as moved the book away from her

Tharja started giggling again, "If you don't want me writing these any more, I think I know one thing we can do."

Robin started feeling nervous about what she meant, "Which is?" he squeaked

"We make these stories, into a reality." She laughed as she leapt on top of him.


End file.
